Aiolos? Aiolia?
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Eu acho que parecem trava-línguas". *Oneshot. Humor, fluffy e Gold Saints crianças apertáveis -q*


**Disclaimer: **Tudo do Kurumada, tirando este enredo, que é meu.

**N/A:** O fato é que eu gosto de trabalhar com Gold Saints crianças, são tão fofos e apertáveis e... *-* Shura tem uns 7 ou 8 anos nessa fic :3

Agradecimentos pela revisão ao meu carneiro-beta S2 *coloca _Orphelin's_ num potinho pra decorar a Casa de Áries*

* * *

**Aiolos? Aiolia?**

Primeiro veio o choque cultural, naturalmente. A Grécia era bem diferente da Espanha. Porém, Shura era uma criança muito dedicada e já tinha, ao menos, uma boa noção de grego. Sempre foi muito esforçado, aprendia rápido. E, se não aprendesse por bem, seu mestre o teria feito aprender por mal, de qualquer forma.

Seus olhos estreitos e seus ouvidos atentos assimilavam as coisas com facilidade, e Shura achou que estava tudo indo bem. A dificuldade começou ao conhecer seus companheiros de batalhas.

Tantos aprendizes e cavaleiros vindos de diferentes partes do mundo! A maioria – ainda tão nova quanto o próprio Shura – repetia os nomes uns dos outros com erros gritantes na pronúncia; pedia desculpas ou fazia piadas, e tentava de novo e de novo.

Shura não. Era muito sistemático para se permitir chamar as pessoas de forma errônea. Não gostava de falar errado. Sentia-se bobo.

O primeiro companheiro que conheceu foi o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Saga. Fácil, o nome soou bem logo de cara. "Afrodite" pôde ser repetido com facilidade também. Nenhum problema com "Mu", um nome curto e simples. O nome do Grande Mestre e o do aspirante a Cavaleiro de Virgem – "Shion" e "Shaka" – saíram agilmente. "Dohko" e "Milo" não causaram nenhuma dificuldade. "Aldebaran" já era meio longo, mas, depois de alguns tropeços, conseguiu repetir o nome do taurino. "Camus" era um nome estranho de dizer, porque seus lábios se moviam de um jeito engraçado, mas superou esse também.

Então, veio o sorridente Cavaleiro de Sagitário complicar tudo.

- Bem-vindo, Shura – o rapaz disse, seus olhos claros brilhando de jovialidade. – Meu nome é Aiolos, prazer em conhecê-lo!

Shura piscou duas vezes, assimilando, e experimentou dizer o nome diferente:

- Ao... Ai... Los...

- _Aiolos_ – o sagitariano incentivou, depois que o garoto o fitou desconcertado por um segundo.

Complexo. Shura franziu o cenho e tentou de novo:

- Ai-o-los... – pausadamente e, então, bem baixinho: – Aiolos...

O sagitariano sorriu satisfeito e bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo. Sem perceber que Shura ainda repetia o nome para si mesmo, Aiolos fez um gesto com a mão, chamando um garoto – que era sua cara! – para que se aproximasse. O mais velho fez as apresentações e Shura revirou os olhos para si mesmo ao falhar em repetir:

- Ai... Aio... lia... – suspirou. Mais lentamente: – Aiolia...

O leonino assentiu, distraído com sua própria dificuldade em repetir o nome de Shura sem que saísse como o som chiado de uma serpente.

Com o passar dos dias, Shura parou de se enroscar para repetir o nome daqueles dois. Ele percebia que, com exceção dos outros cavaleiros gregos, os demais estrangeiros também tinham dificuldades para dizer "Aiolos" e "Aiolia" sem errar. No entanto, Shura queria acertar. Sempre mordia o lábio inferior, antes de separá-los e dizer seus nomes lenta e cuidadosamente.

Aiolia ficava feliz com tal dedicação, irritava-o os apelidos que inventavam por não conseguirem dizer seu nome. Já Aiolos costumava achar graça de seus esforços. Dizia que não era preciso tudo aquilo, que não tinha problema se Shura errasse, já que a maioria ali errava mesmo. Nessas horas, o espanhol o fitava com indignação e bufava todo emburrado. Era uma questão quase de honra pronunciar o nome do sagitariano direito e rapidamente!

Invariavelmente, Aiolos bagunçava-lhe os cabelos escuros e ria com gosto, fazendo com que Shura sentisse ganas de chutá-lo, bem no traseiro, pelo descaso com a pronúncia do próprio nome. Mas nunca fez isso. Eles eram amigos, afinal.

Muito amigos. E isso era mesmo incrível. Shura era uma criança séria e fechada, mas, de alguma forma, Aiolos conseguiu se aproximar e se tornar um amigo e um modelo de cavaleiro justo e ideal, o qual o capricorniano tomaria como meta a partir de então.

Assim, tirando a coisa dos nomes, Shura achava o sagitariano totalmente incrível.

Estava pensando nesses fatos um dia desses, sentado num canto, observando o Cavaleiro de Sagitário treinar com o irmão caçula, quando ouviu uma voz ressoar às suas costas:

- Eu acho que parecem trava-línguas.

Shura olhou para trás com uma sobrancelha inclinada e viu o aspirante a Cavaleiro de Câncer. Um garoto bem _bizarro_ na modesta opinião de Shura. Todo agressivo e prepotente, o canceriano sempre implicava com outros aprendizes, angariando muitas inimizades. Não que ele parecesse se incomodar. De fato, escarnecia tudo e todos.

- Do que está falando? – Shura perguntou enfim, estranhando que o outro tivesse resolvido falar consigo. Quer dizer, ele nunca fazia aquele tipo de coisa, mas, daquela vez, até mesmo sentou ao seu lado. Muito estranho mesmo.

- Os nomes deles – explicou com uma pontada de impaciência. – Aiolos? Aiolia? Que raios de nomes estranhos são esses?

Shura o fitou com descrença. O canceriano não tinha revelado o nome para ninguém, preferindo ser chamado de "Máscara da Morte". _Que raio de alcunha era essa?_

- Uma muito melhor e pronunciável do que esses nomes gregos esquisitos! – o garoto riu com desdém.

- Sei... Aposto que seu nome verdadeiro é esquisitíssimo, pior do que qualquer outro nesse Santuário – replicou, com seu tom de voz circunspecto. – Por isso, essa alcunha de mau gosto.

Máscara da Morte riu para ele, ou dele, não se dando ao trabalho de explicar qualquer coisa. O que foi bem _curioso,_ já que, normalmente, ele teria reagido com violência à tamanha audácia.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando os irmãos gregos treinarem.

- Não são tão estranhos assim – Shura resmungou de repente, atraindo a atenção do companheiro.

- Ah, é? Tente dizer... Sei lá... – ficou pensativo por alguns segundos – Tente dizer "o olho do Aiolia é maior do que o olho do Aiolos, que é menor do que o olho do Aiolia" dez vezes seguidas, sem enrolar a língua – desafiou, pronunciando aqueles nomes bem cuidadosamente, só para imitar o jeito como o capricorniano os dizia habitualmente, pois não se importava em dizê-los errado.

Sendo assim desafiado, Shura acabou arriscando e começou a repetir aquele trava-língua complicado.

- Tem que dizer rápido – Máscara da Morte interrompeu lá pela terceira repetição do outro. – Nessa lerdeza aí, qualquer um diz.

O espanhol franziu o cenho. Aí ele já queria demais, né?

- Por que _você_ não diz isso?

- Porque é muito complicado, esse é o ponto – olhou para Shura como se este tivesse duas cabeças e nenhum cérebro. – Eu disse, são nomes estranhos demais.

- Ainda acho que você não tem moral pra dizer isso... – replicou emburrado. – E não importa o nome que tenha, Aiolos é um cara legal.

- "Aiolos é um cara legal" – o canceriano repetiu num tom de voz afetado. – Tem uma _quedinha_ por ele, é?

Shura abriu a boca para o outro, abismado com tal raciocínio, mas nenhum som saiu a princípio. Até que estreitou os olhos e redarguiu secamente:

- É claro que não! Você, com toda essa implicância gratuita, é quem deve ter.

Máscara da Morte começou a gargalhar com gosto. Shura revirou os olhos. Garoto bizarro, definitivamente. Não se dignava a falar com ninguém de uma forma cordial, era rude e mal-educado; mas, por alguma razão que só os deuses deveriam saber, tinha resolvido _conversar_ logo com Shura.

- Gente simpática demais, como ele, me irrita – o canceriano informou, ainda com um sorriso sarcástico na face.

O futuro Cavaleiro de Capricórnio se sentiu um antipático depois dessa. Afinal, Máscara da Morte nunca tinha se mostrado irritado consigo, nem mesmo naquele momento em que o criticara deliberadamente.

- Gente toda séria, como você – o italiano continuou, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do outro –, me diverte – e voltou a gargalhar.

Shura bufou inconformado. Felizmente, o treino acabou e Aiolos veio na direção deles, seguido por Aiolia, sorrindo como sempre. Máscara da Morte o fitou com algo próximo ao desprezo, antes de se levantar e se afastar dizendo:

- Aí vem o_ seu_ "querido Aiolos"...

Chutá-lo seria uma ideia agradável, o garoto espanhol pensou, mas certamente era comprar briga o que o canceriano queria. Não cairia em suas provocações. Deixou que se fosse com o corpo intacto.

Os dias foram passando e aquela conversa atípica já era uma lembrança quase esquecida quando Shura, deitado sobre os restos de uma coluna grega caída, ouviu o italiano dizer baixinho:

- Cílios compridos demais...

Shura abriu os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas ao notar que o outro estava a fitá-lo de cima. Levantou-se no mesmo instante com um ar aborrecido. É, tinha cílios longos mesmo, e daí? Algumas amazonas até já tinham dito que sentiam uma pontada de inveja dele por causa disso. O que era bem absurdo, quando se parava para pensar. Quer dizer, que diferença lhes faria uma coisa dessas se elas usavam máscaras? Ninguém ia ver os olhos delas de qualquer forma!

- O que você quer? – perguntou, ignorando o comentário.

- Notei que você já pronuncia aqueles nomes estranhos com naturalidade agora.

O espanhol deu de ombros. Àquela altura, é claro que já tinha se acostumado de vez. E daí?

- Vim te desafiar a dizer aquele trava-língua de novo.

- Ahn... – Shura suspirou, perguntando a si mesmo se aquela implicância do italiano persistiria pelo resto da sua vida. – E como era mesmo?

_- "O olho do Aiolia é maior do que o olho do Aiolos, que é menor do que o olho do Aiolia"._

Muito bem, até a quinta repetição deu tudo certo e foi muito rápido, mas depois não. Diante dos "alolas" e "olo do aiolhos" do garoto, Máscara da Morte começou a gargalhar. Shura o encarou emburrado por um segundo, mas começou a rir também. Era simplesmente muito complicado aquilo e, pior, soava mesmo engraçado.

O canceriano arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa para ele. Anos bissextos aconteciam com mais frequência do que uma cena como aquela: Shura rindo. Exceto se quem tentasse diverti-lo fosse o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, é claro.

Não durou muito. O espanhol logo se lembrou de que não era legal ficar rindo do nome alheio, especialmente do seu melhor amigo, mesmo que, de fato, estivesse rindo mais de si mesmo pela dificuldade em executar o trava-língua do que do nome do outro.

- Caramba, você é ruim demais nisso – Máscara da Morte implicou em seguida. – Mas não posso culpá-lo, já que esses nomes são bizarros... – falou mais para si mesmo, fazendo um gesto de descaso enquanto se afastava.

Depois disso, tornou-se frequente vê-los próximos um do outro por aí. Máscara da Morte surgia, criticando algo ou alguém – geralmente Aiolos, sabe-se lá por qual motivo – e tentava com isso tirar Shura do sério. Sinceramente, o capricorniano nunca entendeu por qual razão o outro garoto gostava tanto de implicar logo consigo. Afinal, havia muitas outras pessoas sérias no Santuário além de si.

Entretanto, com o tempo acostumou-se e percebeu que, apesar de todas as esquisitices do canceriano, se davam bem. Talvez porque Shura falasse pouco e Máscara da Morte fosse um falastrão prepotente, quem sabe?

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu andei reparando que, em algumas fics, é comum um personagem usar os apelidos "Olos" e "Olia", alegando que os nomes desses dois inteiros são muito estranhos ou complicados. É claro que não tenho nada contra os apelidos, mas confesso que os nomes dos apelidados sempre me soaram muito normais... oo

Até que meu próprio namorado veio comentar sobre a "esquisitice" dos nomes e se enrolar pra dizê-los xD Então, créditos ao meu namorado pelo trava-língua, embora ele tenha criado essa birosca só pra tentar me zoar u_u'

Shura é o Gold Saint do meu signo, faz tempo que queria escrever algo com ele como principal... Então, que tal ficou essa oneshot aqui? :D


End file.
